German Pat. Nos. 1 243 271, 1 909 940, 2 459 039, and 2 462 277 disclose polarized reed relays having one ferromagnetic contact reed extending through the interior of a bobbin along the axis thereof and free contacts positioned in the bobbin for cooperation with the contact reed, the fixed contacts acting as pole shoes of a permanent magnet. These known relays may be provided with only one switch-over contact system.
Other reed relays are known which have two or more contact systems. These other known relays, however, are completely different in structure and of inferior efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to devise a relay of the same general structure as the relays known from the above-mentioned German patent specifications in such a manner that at least two double-throw contact systems may be synchronously actuated by a permanent magnet arrangement of the type known per se as successful.